Can't Nobody Love Me Like You (A Percabeth Story)
by skeletonpeaches
Summary: When Percy's father, Paul Blofis, is offered a job at La Rue Companies in New York..He gladly accepts it. Percy, however, does not. It means that he had to break up with his girlfriend, leave his friends, and attend a whole new school. But will Percy change his mind when he meets a girl with grey startling eyes? What also happens when a certain La Rue makes him seem like a cheater?
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter One**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

 _Rain fell like crazy, hitting the car with loud thumps._ Today was moving day. The day I had been regretting the most since a month ago. When my father, Paul Blofis, told me the news, I threw a hissy-fit. He worked at Zhang Incorporated, owned and issued by Frank Zhang. Frank was nice guy, but he had his off moments. My dad never really has like Mr. Zhang, so when La Rue Companies offered him a job...he gladly accepted. La Rue Companies was a huge company that made anything from a bed to a house. When my father told me the news, it was over dinner one night. We were having spaghetti and meatballs when we found it.

He had cleared his throat and smiled. "So today I was offered another job at La Rue Companies." He started. My mother and I looked at him. "It has a better paying job and you get a bonus check for every design you make." He continued. My mother smiled at him. "Paul! That's wonderful!" She walked over to him and kissed him. He had a huge grin across his face. I, however, was not pleased at all. "Isn't La Rue Companies in New York?" I asked him. Paul looked at me. "Yes Percy, and for me to be able t work there we would have to move to New York." A huge frown formed over my face. "Mom..-Cant-Calypso!" I argued/ My mother turned around so that she wasn't facing me. "Percy..Percy please. This is a better job opportunity! A blessing in disguise. And Perce..We really need the money. Please don't argue with me." I looked at my mother angrily. She had finished what she was saying and she still didn't turn around to face me. I pushed my chair back and threw my napkin down. "You two have fun together going to New York without me. Because I'm not going anywhere with you two."

I ran upstairs, ignoring my mother who called my name. I slammed the door shut with a thud. I walked over to my bed. Why did this have to happen to me? I had just gotten into a relationship with my friend of 2 years Calypso. She was amazing, funny, she was everything I looked for in a girl. Yet now we have to move just so my dad could work at La Rue Companies. Anger surged inside of me. This wasn't fair! I grabbed the nearest item to me and smashed it hard on the ground. That item just happened to be a snow globe with a picture of my mother and I inside. Water and glass splattered everywhere. My mother had obviously heard the noise because in a flash she was standing in the doorway, a look of disappointment on her face. I had fallen to the ground when I smashed it, but my legs stood myself up when she approached. I looked at her. "Pack your bags, Perseus. We move in 5 days. I'm telling Paul now." She shut my door, leaving me to clean up the glass and water. My mind swirled, my heart ached. She only called me by my full name when she was really disappointed in me. I picked up my phone and dialed Grover's number, then Nico's and so on. I called Calypso and told her I had wanted to talk tomorrow about something. She had agreed. Ice Cream at 4:00. My heart ached even more. I was breaking up with her. Long distance relationships never work out. Especially since I was sure I wasn't moving back. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I silently cried myself to sleep that night.

 **End of Flashback**

"Percy," My mother called. I had my head up against the window. I turned around to look at her face. "Yes?" I asked. "Please don't cry." My hand flew up to my face and only then did I realize I had been crying. "Oh, sorry." She turned back around and I hit my head up against the window. "Where am I going to school again?" I asked. My mother thought for a second. "Goode High School." I groaned. I reached in and grabbed my phone along with some earbuds. I flipped through my songs until I found one I wanted to hear. It was called I'm The One by DJ Khaled. I listened to it on repeat for the next hour. I truly dreaded the next years of my life.

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter Two**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

 _Today was the day._ I was excited. We were getting new neighbors! Our last neighbors were these weird twins called the Stoll's. I hated them. Always pulling pranks and ruining my books. I looked in the mirror. I had one a plain white t-shirt with a red scarf hanging loose around my next. I had on jeans and white converse shoes. for earrings I had some plain silver owl's hanging on my ears and for my hair I had swiftly let it hang on my shoulders. Suddenly my mother-excuse me, step mother- was standing in the doorway. "You ready to come meet the new neighbors?" My step mom, Helen, asked. I nodded and put a smile on my face. "Ok good the moving truck just moved up and we can't let our new neighbors think we're lazy!" She opened up my door all the way and walked down the hallway. _Here we go._ I thought.

It's not a long walk down to the ground, but it sure felt like it was. My mind was spinning with questions. Was it a girl? Boy? Were they nice? I wasn't paying attention but in a mid second I was on the ground, my buttocks roaring in pain. I heard a noise and looked up. there was the most handsome boy I had every seen. He had jet-black hair and soft sea green eyes. His hair was messy as were his clothes. He had a orange shirt that said _Jake Pauler_ it. Some jeans, and black tennis shoes. He looked up at me. "Oh my-I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I quickly grabbed everything that had spilled out of the boxes and stuff them back in. "This is all my fault I'-" He smiled at me. "it's fine! I'm clumsy anyway, with all this information overload." I cocked my head. "Hmm?" I asked, confused. He looked up at me. "I'm moving here, I live in apartment G-27?" I couldn't believe my luck. "Oh! You must be the new neighbors! I live in G-26." His eyes widened. "Oh! Nice, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." I grinned sheepishly. "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." We shook hands. Then I spread my arms out. "My family and I came down here to help you carry your boxes up." He looked around. "What family?" He asked. I pointed behind me to the people getting off the elevator. "I took the stairs." He nodded. "Here take this box. I'll be behind you with this one." I pursed my lips. "K." I grabbed the box and headed for the elevator.

While my family met Percy's family, I stood in the elevator with the box. It wasn't heavy, thank goodness, but it had a lot of stuff in it. Photo's mostly-Most of them were him and this guy with striking blue eyes and blonde hair, another one with a guy with red hair and he was in a wheel chair. I scanned the photo's glancing at each and every one of them. Then I saw another photo. It was a photo of him and a girl with caramel hair in a braid. She had a long flowing white dress- something I could never pull off- they were looking at each other. He was leaned in slightly, so that there heads were pushed together. He was blushing and so was the girl. "He has a girlfriend. Great." I mumbled. I knew I shouldn't have but I snooped in the box. I didn't find anything else. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out, heading towards G-27. I was about to set down the box when something made a sound. Believer started playing. I looked around for the noise. It was his cellphone. I looked at his notifications. It was a text form a girl named Calypso. The text said this:

 **2:23 pm**

 **Calypso: Perseus Jackson! Stop ignoring me! We go out for two years and you just dump me because you had to move! We can do the long distance thing! I love you! Please say it back. You never have and I'm beginning to think you never will.**

Well no duh putso! Wow this girl was dumb. But I couldn't help a smile to spread across my face...He was single. I heard the elevator doors open and saw Percy step out. "Oh um you have a message." I handed him his phone. "Thanks." He read the message and frowned. "Here let me do this for you." He grabbed the key and shoved it in the lock, opening up the door. I went inside and set the box on the kitchen table. He did the same. My phone rang and I picked it up. Percy looked at me, watching me as I answer it. It was my best friend, Piper McLean. "Is the new neighbor cute?" She asked. In fact- I think Percy heard her say it. We both started dying laughing. Percy looked at me, waiting for my answer. Crap. "Yea." I said super quickly, hanging up the phone. Percy glanced at me. "I'm cute eh?" He asked. I hit him in the chest playfully. "Shut up."

 **I KNOW I SAID 7 25 BUT IM SORREH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter Three**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

 **Moving** the boxes was torture. If the Chase's hadn't been there to help us-we would still be out there, moving boxes from the car to the room. Boxes were now thrown all across the apartment. You couldn't even walk without hitting a box and rubbing your swollen toe.

After the Chase's went back to their apartment, we ordered some cheese pizza. I sighed loudly, throwing myself onto one of the only things that had come with the apartment. The couch. My mother and Paul were already sitting there, watching TV. I sighed louder. "Something wrong Percy?" She asked. I groaned. "I'm starving!" I complained. Paul laughed. "So the usual?" He asked. I hit the couch with my hand. "Mom! Look at these abs! Hard work I did there! Now I have to wait 7.5 billion hours before I can eat!" My mother rolled her eyes. "What do you think of Annabeth?" My eyebrows narrowed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She seems cute," my mom started. "Mom!" I yelled. She put her hands in the air. "Have you texted Calypso?" She asked. I groaned. "Can we not talk about this right now?" I asked her. Suddenly my phone rang. It was the FaceTime noise. Paul cocked his head. "Gon answer that?" He asked. I looked down to see who was calling. Calypso. I groaned. "Yea," I got up and sprinted up the stairs.

Closing my door, I clicked **answer**. Her face showed up on the screen. "Percy?" Her voice cracked. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was wearing a gray top. Her hair was everywhere and her usual smile was gone..replaced with a frown. Tears filled her eyes. "We could have done the long distance relationship. We really could have." She said slowly. I grimaced. "I know. Cali, I broke up with you because it just didn't feel right. I kept trying, I told my mother that we should stay-I wanted things to work. But they just didn't." I could feel the tears threatening to fall. She closed her eyes. "So this is it? Your just going to leave me here? Can we at least be friends? Perce?" It was now my turn to close my eyes. "Yes. If you would like we could stay in touch." She smiled a sad smile. "Goodbye, Perseus." I frowned. "Goodbye." I clicked the red button and sat down on my bed.

"Life sucks, I can tell you that." I jumped up and turned around. Annabeth was standing near my window, her arms crossed and leaning against my wall. "What the," She walked over to my bed. "The pizza guy delivered the pizza to my apartment instead of yours." She explained. "You couldn't have taken the door? That's creepy Anna." She rolled her eyes. "Beth. Annabeth. Not Anna. Not Annie, NOT Beth!" I laughed. "Whatever you say Wise Girl." She stomped her foot. "I can already tell that you are going to be impossible!" She screeched. I laughed again. "To answer your question, Perce," she said, mocking Calypso's voice, "Where's the fun in taking the door when I can just climb the railing and scare the crap out of you?" She asked. I smiled lightly. "Thanks." She nodded. "Sorry about your breakup." I didn't realize it but tears were falling. Annabeth put her hand up to my cheek and brushed my tears away. "Don't be sorry. If you were sorry you would do something about it. You can't do anything about this-but thanks for your sympathy." Annabeth smiled lightly. "Did you love her?" She asked. I shook my head. "It felt wrong." She nodded, as if she understood. I looked at her face. She had beautiful grey stormy eyes and a light tan that covered her whole body. Her hair was down, showing me her perfect princess curls that hung down. Her scarf hung on her neck.

Suddenly I reached down and grabbed her neck, pushing her towards me. My eyes fluttered shut and I kissed her lips. It felt like it lasted forever, but it was only 5 seconds. Her lips tastes of cherries and were soft. Surprisingly, she kissed back. A blinding white light blurred in my eyes. It felt fireworks went off in every inch of my body. We pulled away. This is usually the worst part about kissing someone. You never know what they're going to say afterwards. She had a small smile on her face. "Kiss me again." She said. We kissed again.

And again.

And again.

We would have never stopped if my mother hadn't of walked in. "Per-Oh my lord heaven all mighty!" She threw the door open. Annabeth jumped off of me. "Uh-the cheese pizza came! Hahah-um I'm gonna go- haha, I'll see you tomorrow or wait tomorrow's Sunday! I'll see you when I see you." She dashed out the window. "Bye!" She waved quickly. I looked down at my shoes. "So you agree." She smiled. "What?" I asked, utterly confused. "You think she's cute?" She asked. My eyes widened. I shoved the cheese pizza in her hand and closed the door. I sat on my bed again. I felt fireworks.

That said something.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Ok, So I have been updating every time I have free time, but the updates will probably take longer because for me school is starting very soon!**_

 _ **For the DM's, Percy is italic underline, while Annabeth is italic bold.**_

 **Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter Four**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

 _Recap:_ I jumped off Percy."Uh-the cheese pizza came! Hahah-um I'm gonna go- haha, I'll see you tomorrow or wait tomorrow's Sunday! I'll see you when I see you." I dashed out the window. "Bye!" I waved frantically. As I started to cross the railing back to my apartment, I heard Mrs. Jackson speak. "So you agree." I stopped in my tracks. "What?" Percy asked. He sounded confused. "You think she's cute?" Mrs. Jackson asked. I heard a door shut and his bed creak. _He must be on his bed._ I thought. The creaking happened again and the window I had opened now closed. I quickly flipped myself over the railing and climbed inside of my window.

I closed it very lightly, not wanting my parents to know I took the window like a stalker and not the front door. Slowly opening the door, I breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody knew about what just happened. Except for Percy. And..his mother. Yikes. Quickly I threw off my shoes and walked into the hallway. "Anniebell." I turned around to see one of my step-brothers, Bobby, grinning at me. "Don't call me that." I growled. He snickered. "Well, Anniebell, where did you just go?" Crud. "Nowhere. I've been in my room." He cocked his head. "You never opened that front door. I know that for a fact." My confidence plummeted. "You took the dangerous way, the way mom told you to never take." He concluded. "Oh mom.." He started to bounce down the stairs. "Blackmail? Really?" He turned around.

"My friends and I are going to the movies tomorrow. I need cash. You-" He pointed to me. "Give me-" He pointed to himself. "$20 or I tell mom." I sighed. "Whatever you twerp." I jogged in my room and grabbed the money. "Here. you better not spill the beans." He nodded and ran into the bedroom he shared with my other brother, Matthew. Speak of the devil. Matthew came out of the room. "Did you bribe him?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "You too?" I proclaimed. He smiled. "Nah. Maybe later though!" I groaned. "Oh brother." For a sibling of Bobby, Matthew was pretty smart. I'm 16, which makes him 14, which makes Bobby 12. Believe it or not, I'm closer to Matthew than I am to Bobby. "Wash your hands! Dinner's almost ready!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I went to the bathroom and washed my pizza stained hands. Then I went into my room to change into my PJ's. It was a family thing. Wash your hands, change clothes, then eat dinner and dessert. As I was changing, my phone ringed. I cringed. Walking over to my phone, I read the message.

 **From: Percy J.**

 **To: Neighbor Chase**

 _Hey._

I chocked on my own spit. I had him in my contacts as Percy J. Yet for me he put 'Neighbor Chase'? Seriously!

 _ **Hey.**_

 _Uh-Sorry about you know..everything._

 _ **Haha! Yeah that was crazy.**_

 _Do you wanna maybe get some Ice Cream tomorrow at Daddio's?_ I laughed. Daddio's was the best Ice Cream you could get in New York City.

 ** _Yeah sure! What time?_**

 _Is 12 ok?_

 _ **Yea. uh-See you tomorrow I guess? Haha this is so awkward.**_

 _Yeah haha. Bye._

 _ **Bye.**_

I slapped my hand on my forehead. 'Haha this is so awkward?' Way to get a guy Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" My mother called from downstairs. I dropped my phone on the bed and raced down the stairs. It was Macaroni and cheese, Mashed Potato's, Beef, pork, Corn, and rice. "Dig in!" All three of the boys dug in, not using napkins at all. I glared at them. "Pigs! I live with pigs!" My step-mom laughed. Later that night, as I was laying in bed, I smiled at the ceiling.

What would tomorrow bring me?

My eyes slowly opened. Today was Sunday. The start of a new week. I groaned as I rolled over. "Argh!" My covers were all off the bed and my pillow was down at my feet. Typical me. I glanced at the clock. _11:35._ I smiled. I love sleeping in. Suddenly my phone ringed. _Who's texting me?_ I thought. Slowly I stood up and walked over to my phone.

 **From: Percy J.**

 **To: Neighbor Chase**

 _See you in 10!_

My eyes widened. "OH LORD!" I screamed. I quickly ran into the bathroom. "Hey! I'm brushing my teeth!" I glared at him. "OUT!" I grabbed his head and shoved him. I brushed my teeth, my hair, you get the point. I ran out the bathroom and into my closet. "No, No, No...nooooo..." I grabbed a light blue and white top and laid it across my bed. I rushed to my drawers. "Ok come on," I grabbed a pair of black pants and laid it over the shirt. "C'mon..." I grabbed some black boots that had a two inch heel. Then I got dressed.

I looked in the mirror. I grabbed a feather necklace and put it around my neck. Now I just had to get to Daddio's. I looked at the clock. 11:55. Crappppp! I rushed out of the apartment and down the street. I didn't see him. I glanced at my phone clock. _12:15._ I put my head in my hands. I was too late. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hope I'm not late." I turned around to see Percy Jackson smiling at me.

Here goes nothing!

 **Author Note:**

 **Ok. So I won't be updating as much because of school. I'm glad that you all have liked the story. Tbh, this isn't my favorite chapter because I feel like I sorta rushed her getting ready..But I really wanted to get Chapter Four out there. Follow this story so that you know when it comes out!**

 **ALSO thanks soooo much for all the views! 600+! Whoo! A BIG THANKS for everyone who reviewed, ;) They make my day and I read them all! ;) ;)**

 **A BIGGER THANKS to IcyFox17 for reviewing twice! Really thankful!**

 **PandaNB Thanks for the review but did you really have to use such harsh words ;(**

 **Also my comment does not count, my brother was on my acc and put that. :(**

 **Thanks!**

 **also I was going to end it at What would tomorrow bring but since it will be while till I upload again I wrote smore!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter Five**

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

 _Percy stared at me._ "Do you want to sit?" I snapped back to reality. "Sure." We walked over to a table and like a gentlemen, he pushed my chair out. I blushed and sat down. He pushed my chair in then sat down across from me.

A waiter came over. "Hey! I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace! Welcome to Daddio's Ice Cream! What can I get you?" I browsed the menu. Percy spoke before me. "Could I please have a medium vanilla ice cream with whip cream?" The waitress nodded and wrote his order down. "May I please have a medium chocolate ice cream with sprinkles?" I asked. "Rainbow sprinkles or chocolate?"

"Chocolate." The waitress nodded. "Ok! I'll be right back with your order." I smiled at the waitress. "So, you're more of a chocolate person?" I looked at him. "Live it, learn it, love it!" He laughed. "I don't see how people like chocolate ice cream." I gasped in fake shock. "How can you not like chocolate ice cream!" He laughed. "I just don't really like it. I'm more of a vanilla person." I smirked.

"So if there was battle between vanilla and chocolate, you would side with vanilla?" He cocked his head. "Why would there be a battle between ice cream?" I smacked his arm.

"Ouch! Yea! Go Vanilla!!" He shouted. People turned to look at him. "Shut up dude. You made scene." He put his hands up and down. "I was made for the screen, Annabeth." I shook my head.

I noticed a girl was glaring daggers at me as she walked out of Daddio's to our table. Then I recognized the girl. Drew Takanka. The school's female cow. I groaned loudly. "Something wrong?" Percy asked. I smiled at him. "Cow, 3:00." He furrowed his eyebrows. "You want to go eat cow at 3?" I rolled my eyes. "No-" She had reached our table.

"Hey handsome." Percy looked up. "Hi?" Drew laughed. "I-I didn't say anything funny.." He stated. Drew batted her eyelashes. "Why are you on a date with her?" I blushed bright red. Was this a date? I looked up at Percy to see him blushing too. "We're just hanging out." I nodded in agreement. Drew rolled her eyes. "Ok whatever. Who ordered the Vanilla?" Drew asked. Percy raised his hand. "That means you ordered the chocolate with the chocolate sprinkles." She pointed at me. Then she gave me the ice cream. "Chocolate makes you fat." I looked up at her. "Don't you agree Percy?" He looked at her. "I drink got cocoa all the time." Drew laughed again. "Here is your vanilla ice cream with whip cream." She handed him his ice cream, touching his hand a little too long for my liking. Then she walked away, moving her hips as she walked.

"Who was that?" I groaned. "Wait..was that Cow?" I laughed. "Yes Percy. That was Cow." He laughed along with me. "Hey who's that?" He pointed to someone behind me. I turned around to see Zoë Nightshade. "Oh that-" Half of my ice cream was gone. He had chocolate all around his face and a smirk played at his lips. "You little liar!" I roared. He laughed so hard he fell of the floor. "You ate my ice cream!!" I continued. "There's still some left!!" He argued. I grabbed his ice cream and threw it on the ground. "Now we are even." His mouth opened and closed. "My ice cream.." He sniffed. "You destroyed Avery."

"Avery?" I asked. "Yea. I named her Avery." I rolled my eyes. "How do you know it was a girl?" I joked. "Because I had to pay for it." I fake gasped. "Rude!" I sat back down while he laughed. The girl named Thalia walked up to us. "Do you need another spoon?" She asked. He nodded. "You know I was joking about it being a girl..right?" I nodded. "Yea. I thought it was funny, but I'm not offended. Thanks for paying for the food." He smiled at me. "Anytime."

Thalia walked back up to us with a spoon. She handed it to him. Then he shoved the spoon IN MY ICE CREAM! "Hey!" I protested. "Shhhh." Percy teased. For the rest of the 'date' we joked and ate ice cream. Then, just like that, it was over and he was walking me home.

"I think a chocolate sprinkle flew into my brain," Percy noted. I laughed. He had given me my hoodie because I had had a huge brain freeze. "Lets play Questions." I demanded. "How do you play?" He asked. "Well, I ask you a question, you answer it, then you ask me a question, and I answer it. It's a way to get to know someone better." He nodded. "What's your middle name?" I asked him. "It's a secret." He laughed. I hit his arm playfully. "My middle name is Orion." I nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked me. "Yea. Two. Bobby and Matthew." We arrived at the building. "Why did you move?" I asked him. He clicked the elevator button. "Because my dad got offered a better job here, he works at La Rue Companies." I nodded. We were going up. "Who's your best friend?" He asked. "Hazel Levesque and Piper McLean." The elevator reached our floor. "Are any of your friends coming here?" I asked. "My friends Grover and Jason are coming to visit Wednesday." I nodded. We had reached my apartment. "Have you ever kissed someone before?" He asked. I blushed. "You, and in the 3rd grade a guy named Luke kissed me but it was for a dare." He breathed a sigh of relief. I narrowed my eyes. "Was that girl your ex girlfriend? The one who you were talking to yesterday?"

Percy looked at me. "Yea. She uh still misses me." I nodded. "Thanks again, for the ice cream." He chuckled. Awkward...

"No problem." He kissed me on the cheek. "I enjoyed our..." He looked at me. "..date." He finished. I blushed again. I unlocked my door and faced him again. "Careful Jackson. You might be moving on too quickly.." I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Would you suppose me to mourn and be stuck on her forever?" He asked. I groaned. "Your problem Seaweed brain, not mine." He smirked. "Nicknames already? This must be serious." I laughed. "Seaweed brain. Your hoodie smells like the ocean and you have a brain that's full of seaweed." He had a smile on him face. "Speaking of hoodies..." I giggled. "You can have it back when you take me out on a date again." He rolled his eyes. "Stubborn." I gasped. "Seaweed brain!" I shut the door and laughed.

Today was..

Interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter Six**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

 _The door slowly closed and I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I had been holding._ Was I trying to please her? I laughed at my thought as I walked down the hall. She did steal my hoodie, which was totally unfair. Her eyes, though. They were different. Not your normal eye color. Gray eyes. Look-I ran into somebody. "Oh my...I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see a girl who looked around my age. She had short choppy brown hair that was tied into a braid and kaleidoscope eyes. "It's ok!" I bent down and picked up her purse. "I'm sorry!" She apologized again. I laughed. "My friend just went out on a date with this 'hot guy' so I ran right over." I looked at the girl. "Is your friend Annabeth Chase?" I asked politely. "Yeah! How do you.." Realization crossed over her. "You're the 'hot guy'!" She screeched. My eyes widened. "Me? Hot? No way!" She hit my arm and I laughed. "Did she like you? Did she sit close to you? Did you kiss? Have a make-out sesh? What happened!" I slowly backed away from the girl. "I'm..gonna...go." I bolted towards the elevator. As the doors closed, the girl yelled at me. "Don't let me affect your view on her I-" The doors closed and I headed back down. I know I live right beside Annabeth, but hey..I had to get away. I whipped out my phone and called Jason. "There is a hottie who looks single by the way she invests in people lives!" I exclaimed. Jason laughed. "Reyna-"  
"Shut up dude. Reyna left you. That's her fault, not yours!" I told him. He sighed. "Fine. But don't expect us to automatically connect." I laughed into the phone. "I won't 'Sparky'." He groaned over the phone. "Shut up Percy." I pumped my fists into the air. "NEVER!" He chuckled. "See you when I see you?"  
"Tomorrow." Jason went silent. "Whatever Perce. Just stop being annoying." I started to shout NEVER but he must have sensed this because he hung up.

Ouch bro.

I walked back in the elevator and waited to go back to my house. I walked to my door..but curiosity got the best of me. I stuck my ear up to her door. "Do you think he still likes that Calypso girl?" The girl was asking. "I don't know. I wonder if I was just a break ya know? A way for him to escape." Annabeth replied. I frowned at her comment. Then I had an idea. I rushed inside my house and ran into my mom's room. "Percy! How was the date! Did you kiss? Tell me!"  
I narrowed my eyes at her. Once you moved to New York did you become nosey in everyone's lives? I smiled and answered her question. Then I got to the point. "Can I borrow some flowers?" I asked her. She nodded. I ran into her closet and grabbed a single rose then wrote a letter.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _You stole my hoodie,_

 _And I'll get it back too._

 _Ask me any questions_

 _Starting with who_

 _Because I want to go_

 _on another date with you._

 _Seaweed Brain._

I skimmed over the note. Cheesy enough. I then attached the note to the rose and climbed over the railing to Annabeth's porch. I knocked on the window then dropped the rose. Then I ran for my life over the railing and back inside my room. I heard her window open and the girl talking. "Ooh a love letter!" I chuckled.

 **Later that night**

Somebody was trying to kill me. I took out a sword (How'd that get there?) and lunged at the person. Just as the hoodie fell a cannon went off, waking me up. My eyes shot open and looking at my clock. 3 in the morning. That cannon came from outside. I slowly got out of bed and opened my window...

To see a rock.

Wow.

I picked up the rock and closed my window. Turning on a light I read the message on the rock.

 _You're a Seaweed Brain,_

 _We all know it too,_

 _If you want you hoodie,_

 _I'll give it back to you._

I flipped the rock over and saw the word 'Loser' written with a smiley face. I laughed and crossed out the word 'Loser.' I wrote the word 'Wise Girl' beside it, then I threw it on her porch. I closed my window, turned off my light, and climbed back into bed. As her light turned on, I realized something.

I haven't thought of Calypso at all today.


	7. Chapter 7

Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter 7

 _I walked in a daze, trying to figure out where I was. "Annabeth, Annabeth!" I looked to my right. Percy was standing there, his hoodie covering only half of his head. "Annabeth!" Percy repeated, a goofy grin appearing on his face. "How did I,"_

" _Shh!" Percy motioned me to follow. My feet moved in his direction. He took me down a bank and into a field that was full of juicy, ripe, red strawberries. I picked one. "Are they sweet?" He asked, his arms covering mine. I blushed as red as the strawberries. "Mmm. Yeah, you should try one." He shook his head and smiled. "I already have!" He exclaimed. I cocked my head. "How did you find these?" I asked quietly. He just kept smiling. "Are these yours?" I asked. No response. Suddenly my dream changed. I was running in the fields. The sky was a dark shade of crimson. Percy was nowhere to be seen. I just kept running. As far as my legs could take me. I looked behind me once, twice, three times! I was being chased. Then I ran into something with a loud thump._

I shot up in bed, my eyes wide open with fear. I got up and turned on my light, trying to reprehend what had just happened. I needed fresh air. I walked outside and looked around. The sky was a dark shade of black. It was still morning. A pain shot through my foot and I looked down. It was a rock. I picked it up and tossed it in my hand. School was starting up again in a few hours and I couldn't let anything distract me. "Stupid rock." I tossed it over the edge frowning at its disappearance. Then i realized something. I threw the rock to Percy. What if he had thrown it back?

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I peered over the edge and looked around, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see it from here. I went back inside and climbed back into bed. "I wonder what it said." I smiled at the thought of a cheesy poem or a word spelled wrong. I fell asleep thinking of seeing his goofy grin tomorrow.

LiNe BrEaK

 _ **BEEP**_

 _ **BEEP**_

 _ **BEEP**_

 _ **BEEP**_

My eyes opened slowly. I glanced at my clock, which was saying 6:15. I frowned. The disadvantage of going to school. I grabbed my robe and went downstairs to make some coffee. I grabbed the cup that said 'What An Idiot.' I smiled at the thought of Hermione Granger. Then I walked upstairs and went outside. The air smelled of smoke and dust. Ahh, New York. There was some shuffling and the door beside me opened. A strangely familiar girl walked out of Percy's apartment. She had on a blue robe and her caramel hair was in a braid. I squinted at the girl. Thats where I know her from! The day I went into his room. The girl he was on skype with. She looked at me and waved. "Hi!" I slowly waved back, the anger boiling inside of me. So that's what the rock said. 'Hey Annabeth my ex is coming over. Sorry but I'm not gonna go on anymore dates with you.'or something among the lines of that. She sipped her cup and stared at the horizon. The door shuffled again and Percy came out. "Why are you really here?" He asked. The girl crossed her arms. "Why can't I come and see my boyfriend?" Boyfriend? Really? Percy looked over as if he just noticed me. "Annabeth-" I smiled sweetly at him. "Hi Calypso. Glad you could come. Percy's been so down lately." I commented. Calypso smirked slightly. "Me too! Being his girlfriend and all."

"Calypso!" Percy shrieked. That's confirms my theory. They were back together. I put my cup down and went inside, grabbing Percy's hoodie. "Here." I handed it to Calypso. "Thanks! It is cold out here!" Percy stepped forward. "Annabeth, she's not-" I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the ice cream. It was delicious. We should never do that again anytime soon!" I smiled and waved goodbye. I went on my bed and sat there. "This is what I get for even remotely thinking a guy would like me. That's when my phone went off. It was a message from Luke.

 _Hey. Wanna go to the upcoming dance this Friday with me?  
_ I dropped my phone on the floor. Holy crap. The dance was this Friday. The school always does dances the first week of school. I sighed.

 _Idk. Maybe?_

Percy would be taking Calypso.

Of course.

I picked up my phone.

.

.

.

 _Yes actually, Yes I would like to go to the dance with you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Can't Nobody Love Me Like You: Chapter 8**

 **A/N** Ok I'm not ending this story, but I am putting it on a postpone. I really try to update whenever I can, but if you have noticed I am working on 2 stories and so far I really like my other one tham this one. I'm going to continue this story, and keep on leaving reviews. I will update whenever I can. Thank you! -thatdamsnackbarStelleo

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Annabeth stormed back inside her apartment. My face hardened as I turned back to Calypso. "What the hell!" I yelled at her, putting my hands in the air. She snickered and took of my robe. "You wouldn't make a good couple anyways."

She had on a white lacy bra and some matching underwear. I turned away, just in time out of the corner my eye a shadow moved in Annabeth's room. "Put my robe back on I don't exactly want to go blind today!" I screamed. My mother ran upstairs to see what the problem was. "What's wrong..." My mother looked at Calypso. I flashed her a look that said 'HELP ME!' She nodded her head.

"Oh dear! You must be freezing! Here come here." She grabbed Calypso's hands and pulled her inside. Sighing, I brushed my hand though my hair. "Ugh." I complained. Then I remembered Annabeth. I looked over at her apartment. There she was standing there, her arms crossed. "Annabe-!" She threw a rock at me. The same rock I threw at her. I picked it up and read it. ' **Don't talk to me again. Xoxo, Annabeth.'** I looked up and she was gone. Lord Jesus almighty help me!

I grabbed the rock and ran inside. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Calypso lay fully clothed and was stuffing herself with bread and chicken. "I need flowers." My mom raised her eybrows. Then she sprinted upstairs and gathered up her flowers from a vase. "Where are you going?"

Calypso asked. I had brushed my teeth and hair and I was now racing out the door. "To get my girlfriend who wasn't really my girlfriend back." She frowned. "What about me!" Calypso asked. "What about you?" She smirked. "Now that I'm here I was hoping we could get together again.." I looked over at her, startled. "W-What?" I asked. She got up and walked over to me. "I came here for a reason. To get you back." My eyes widened. "Oh Calypso. You're not my type! Get somebody who will pay attentiom to you." Calypso looked at me.

"BUT YOU PAYED ATTENTION TO ME!" Calypso screamed at me. I took a step back. "I payed attention to you when I thought you were the one that I would you know..marry! Now I know that it's not true and it's not you." Calypso slapped me. "Screw you Percy Jackson and your crooked family too!" With that, she twirled in her heel, grabbed her phone and wallet and slammed my door. Taking my poor sweatshirts with her. I grabbed the flowers and flew out the door. Voices came from Annabeth's apartment. "Don't let him in. He just cheated on you with another girl in front of your face!" The talking stopped. "We techinally we never together." My heart shattered. "Just get back with Luke." Luke? Who was that? I pressed my ear closer to the door.

"He's been waiting for you, go to him." The voice commanded. Annabeth sighed. "I really felt something, Clare." The voice responded quietly. "Give Luke another shot." Annabeth stopped talking. "Luke...left me for that girl, Klara." The girl sighed loudly. "You never know until you try." I backed away from the door and turned on my heel. This could not be happening.  
I ran inside my apartment. I jumped up the stairs two at a time then jumped on my bed. I picked up my phone and messaged the only two guys I could trust. Group Chat: Help Me

 **Me: I need help please.**

 **Jumbo Jay: With wat Perce?  
** **G-Man: Whaddyou do now?  
** **Me: Shut up. Jay you're in a relationship.  
** **Jumbo Jay: Gee-thanks?  
Me: Can you help me with a problem. You guys remember my ex, Calypso?  
G-man: The girl who broke my ceiling fan?  
Me: Yes.  
Jumbo Jay: I remember her.  
Me: Ok great. She totally messed things up with me and Wise Girl. I need help. Badly.  
G-man: You really want our help?  
Me: PLEASE  
Jumbo Jay: You want her back? Easy. Make her jealous.**

I stared at my phone for a minute. Jealousy? Would it work? I grabbed a sticky note and started jotting down ideas.  
 _Today: Make Annabeth jealous._  
Then my alarm went off, 7:55. Time to get ready for school.  
And to make Annabeth one jealous girl.

.

Good Luck to me.

 **Alright! That's a wrap! Not one of my best chapters, but hey. I needed to sum up the him figuring out the jealousy plan. So yeah! Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows, and I will update sometime later! Peace out peeps! -thatdamsnackbarStelleo**

 **p.s. Read my other stories in my profile**


	9. an

**Update: I will not be publishing for this story anymore. Thanks for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the views. But I had a zillion ideas and they all just sorta left me brain. I'm really sorry if you wanted more. But you have my permission to copy the story and continue writing it. PM for all of it. When I look back on it, my grammar sucked as well as my spelling.**

 **Thank you again. -My Ship Has Sailed**

 **Check on my bio for more Percabeth stories,**


End file.
